


family

by XMRomalia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Romance, Some Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Вильгельм больше не одинок.





	family

Война не выбирала жертв. Она просто забирала, отбирала, скользя холодными костяшками по скулам; смеялась, улыбалась. Оставляла в живых избранных лишь для того, чтобы ты слушал, видел и знал — ты остался в живых. Нелегкая оставила тебе жизнь лишь для того, что бы ты страдал, молчал без сил. Глядел в спину убийцам, палачам, сволочам, что отобрали самое важное, усмехаясь в лицо. Лишили самого родного; убили, осквернили…  
  
«Что, так и будешь одиноким, здоровяк?»  
  
Вильгельм не мог вспомнить лица своего товарища по оружию, по фляге, что зыркал на него глазами знакомыми, но мог припомнить мысли, что возникали в ответ. Возникали глупо и остро, привкусом жженого сахара на кончике языка, чей сладковатый смрад вечно был неуловимым спутником боя. Сладковатый, противный…  
  
А как иначе — думалось ему тогда — может быть на фоне войны? Все кого-то теряют. Даже если найдешь, отыщешь среди обломков и огрызков металла собственное счастье — кто даст гарантию, что все будет хорошо?  
  
Вильгельм помнил свою улыбку.  
Счастливых концов не бывает, пускай и отчаянно хотелось верить в обратное.  
  
— Не стой на пороге. — Женский голос звучал хрипловатой музыкой далеких краев; шелестом песка, что оттачивал камни до бритвенной остроты. — Входи.  
  
Ана обнимала Фарию за худое плечо, улыбалась пришедшему к ним Райну без тени в глазу. Как странно было осознавать, насколько же он привык к чужой хитрой улыбке, коротким и вечно взлохмаченным волосам, тонким ручкам, что вечно тянулись поправить мужчине воротник. Райнхардт помнил, как Ана со смешком поднимала дочь под руки, подносила к чужой шее — и лишь пыхтение выдавало, с каким усердием Фария старалась, дабы чужой воротник выглядел прекрасно.  
  
— Я-я, — он, быть может, хотел пожаловаться на погоду и гул в голове. Может желал упомянуть собачонку, что вилась у ног весь его путь, или бабочку, узор на чьих крыльях так напоминал забавные рисунки Фарии. Тем не менее, он промолчал, заходя в квартиру удивительно ловко и протягивая девочке небольшой кулек с конфетами, при том кивая Ане — мол, все перебрал сам, всего в меру и никакого мармелада, посыпанного сахаром. Совсем никакого (Фария, помнится, терпеть его не могла).  
  
— Там на дне леденцы. От Габриэля, — Райнхардт со смешком повел плечами, глядя в след унесшейся вглубь квартиры девчонке. Женщина же, со смешком, спокойно отвесила тому щелбан — так, для профилактики, после провожая его внутрь дома.  
  
— Габриэль мог принести их сам.  
  
— Ты же его знаешь, — неловко потирая лоб, здоровяк фыркнул, — просто вспомни, как он клятвенно всех уверял, что даже кончиком ногтя не причастен к игрушечным ракетницам, которые Фария получила на рождество. И записку без подписи, мол, вовсе и не он подложил.  
  
Ана тихо хохотнула, признавая чужую правоту. Вильгельму секунда молчания позволила чуть более проникнуться атмосферой чужого — увы, временного — жилища. В квартире тесной, но чертовски уютной… пахло персиками. Сладкими-сладкими, в которых души не чаяла малышка — и-и, кажется, цветами.  
  
Позже оказалось, что у них зацвели гиацинты.  
  
Или герань, или еще какое-то схожее по названию растение, выведенные в последние года. Не то, чтобы Райнхардт действительно разбирался в этом всем… Он просто, покинув Ану на минутку, возвратился к комнате Фарии. Глядел через щель неприкрытой двери на то, с каким счастьем свои цветы поливала младшая Амари, счастливо жмурясь в секунды, когда наклонялась, дабы вдохнуть густой, сладковатый аромат.  
  
На ней была простая рубаха и брюки, и Райну ничего не стоило подхватить её на свои сильные руки, улыбаясь в ответ на чужой смех.  
  
— Попробуй и ты. — Девчушка забавно хмурилась, тыкая пальцем в цветы. — Они пахнут очень приятно! Будет несправедливо, если ты не… Райн в ответ лишь улыбался, наблюдая, как не успевшую договорить девчонку Ана забирала на руки, улыбаясь ему с тихим извинением на губах. Тихим-тихим, чтобы удивленная Фария не услышала слов за собственным возмущенным лепетом о том, что она, в общем-то, уже не ребенок. И совсем-совсем взрослая, уже даже почти перегнала по росту снайперскую винтовку родной матери.Вильгельм считал, что извиняться не за что.  
  
В конце-концов, почесывать алые пятна на руках и чихать напропалую летом он уже привык, а запах у цветков оказался воистину сладким, особенно у самых-самых соцветий, что явно оставят желтые следы на кончике его носа.  
  
— Вильгельм! — Возвратившаяся так невовремя Ана журила его, точно ребенка, прекрасно помня о аллергии. Тот лишь улыбался, утирая нос от пыльцы, что жгла слизистую сильнее огня. Дочь выглядывала из-за маминой спины удивленно, с самой капелькой… счастья, что ли?  
  
— А что? — Фария сияла. Райн нашел достаточно хорошей идеей ей подмигнуть. — Они взаправду пахнут чудесно.  
  
Ана вздыхала в ответ, осознав со смешком, что не всех её детей прописали в досье. А точнее, забыли одного здорового детину туда вписать, прямо в колонку «сыновья». Райн в ответ на её мысли лаконично чихнул, и Фарию пришлось отправить за таблетками в другую комнату; прямо за аптечкой, где вечно, как ни странно, лежали антигистаминные. При факте, что ни Фария, ни Ана не страдали аллергией.   
  
— Специально хранишь? — Задал мужчина очевидный вопрос, глядя, как та невозмутимо заправляла прядку темных волос за ухо:   
  
— Да так. На случай, если Фария объестся персиками… опять.  
  


***

  
  
Книжка в загорелых ручонках Фарии казалась даже забавной. Она была огромной, и на её корешке золотыми буквами были выведены названия любимых сказок девчонки, что обычно несли в себе посыл справедливости, мирного сосуществования и обязательной доброты. На сказки о принцах и принцессах, как ни странно, девочка плевалась только так.  
  
— Дядя Вильгельм? — Она касалась мужского плеча осторожно, и быстро прислонив палец ко рту, Райн легонько кивнул в сторону мирно сопящей Аны. Та лежала на его плече, посапывая сладко, но взгляд Фарии и её поджатая губа… в общем, вила она из рыцаря веревки даже толще, чем мать, и осторожно уложив саму леди на диван, укрывая пледом, мужчина пошел следом за счастливой девчушкой, предвкушая вечер сказок. Почесав в загривке, тот вздохнул, прикрывая дверь в комнату девчонки. Спокойно зыркая на хомяка, он обнаружил, что тот глядит на него в ответ — своими алыми глазами-бусинками. Хомяка, как он знал, звали Андерс.  
  
— Когда-то давно… — начал он спокойно, усевшись на махонький для своих габаритов стульчик, не постеснявшись до этого осторожно поправить малышке одеяло. Та глядела на него зачарованно, слушала каждое слово, и оное было для неё как хорошее снотворное. Зевая, девочка спустя добрый десяток минут едва удерживала глаза открытыми, а последние минут пять и вовсе держала Райна за ладонь — как сама объясняла, потому, чтобы тот не ушел, думая, что она уже уснула. Тем не менее, хватка ладошки была все слабее, и ласково спрятав руку почти уснувшей девчонки под одеяло, он клюнул её в лоб.  
  
Неловко по-своему, но было в этом некоторое очарование.  
  
— Спасибо, — голосок Фарии сонный, — пап.  
  
Пожалуй, не будь её фраза настолько спокойной, Вильгельм бы понял все сразу. Понял бы и свалился прям на неё с удивления, погребая под своим весом. Тем не менее, осознание пришло лишь в момент, когда мужчина взялся за дверную ручку, и к тому времени Фария уже мягко-мягко посапывала, подкладывая под щеку кулачок, один в один как мама.  
  
Вильгельму всегда казались глупыми вопросы о возлюбленных, о членах семьи.  
И помогая утром Ане с готовкой и щелкая маленькую Фарию по носу, он продолжал так думать.  
  
Семью, в конце-концов, можно обнаружить даже там, где никогда не искал.


End file.
